


Break My Heart.

by 0Tp0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Romance, M/M, Rape, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Tp0/pseuds/0Tp0
Summary: Leonard Amari was a frightened child. And all his life he has not known love.He was an unwanted child, an only child, And His mother ran away leaving him with his abusive father.Will he be able to find love somewhere else ?(P.S This is my first story ever! :3 )





	1. Home?

**Nam** **e** : **Leonard Amari (preferanse Leo)**

**Sex : Male**

_Appearance:_ _Light blonde almost white hair that reaches halfway down to the shoulders._

_Green vibrant dull eyes. Freckles that go over the nose and pointed ears ~~(some sort of creature inheritance)~~ _

* * *

Leo is 9 years old, And he is looking out the small window in his room. he has not eaten anything since the day before yesterday. When his mother left, his father has made it Leo’s duty to clean and cook. but having made a mistake and managed to break a plate when he was cleaning, his father beat him and locked him in his room.

* * *

“ **YOU WORTHLESS CHILD! CAN YOU NOT EVEN DO ONE FUCKING THING WITHOUT BREAKING SOMETHING !?”** My father cursed and yelled at Me. I was whimpering trying to gather the broken pieces lying on the floor but cut Myself on one of the sharp pieces by accident.

My father slapped Me hard across the face before roughly grabbing Me by My arm janking Me up from the floor. Tears were leaking from My eyes blood dripping from My bleeding hand.   


**“LOOK NOW YOU'RE MESSING UP THE FLOOR!”**   
And I was then thrown and locked in My room.   


* * *

Curling up in a ball on the bed… My stomach made some weird sounds and complained form the lack of food.  
“ _I should just run away..”_ I thinks to Myself.

 

it’s late now, the sun has left the sky leaving My room dark and drained of any colour.

*Thunk!* Suddenly I Heard the front door slam shut, it is without a doubt My drunk father returning home from wherever. I sighed and prepared for another beating.   
My father always beat Me when he was drunk. Always...   
  
Sitting up on my bed I heard the lock on the door click making me flinch. In comes My father, wasted as hell. I only look down at the floor My father comes closer.   
  
“Look at me bo.oy..” My father slurs. But I don't move.

Suddenly I am grabbed by the face and forced to look at his face.” **LOOK AT ME I SAID!** ”

My eyes start to tear up, He is so close, too close.. and I can smell the stench on his breath. the hot smelly breath hitting My face making Me want to vomit.

  
And then he grins… a disgusting grin as he pushes his fugly face to mine, kissing me. my eyes widen in shock as I try to push him off me, He manages to push his tongue into my mouth in all the chaos making me gag. He pushes me down on the bed turning me over, I screaming at him to get off but not getting the last words out as he shows two fingers in my mouth muffling me and making me gag once more.   
  
_“What is this ? what is he doing ? this has never happened before!”_ my mind screams.  
Tears running down my cheeks as He rips off my pants gripping my prick. i try to kick him but he just pins me to the bed.   
  
**“I bet you like this don’t ya ? I bet you’te just a naughty little slutt. just look at how your prick is starting to get hard”**   
And then without any warning he shoves himself inside. I scream of pain and terror only making him shove my face into the bed muffling me.  
  
He starts pounding in and out, blood dripping from the opening.He is holding my throat in a death grip,black and blue bruises are starting to form around my neck, my arms and my thighs from all the rough handling. my eyes go dark the light vanishing from them as i lay there on the bed being raped by my own father.  
The man on top of me si grunting in pleasure making his final thrusts as he cums inside me.

  
a spark. a tiny spark erupts from My eyes barely noticeable a warm tingly feeling washes over Me and I can feel what little control i had fade away as It erupts again only this time stronger. So much stronger and with a power that throws My father across the room. I am screaming as the sparks engulf My body taking the form of lightning. it starts to lash out cutting and burning everything it strikes. it hits My father’s neck cutting it open. blood rushing out as he bleeds to death, terror in his eyes as he takes his last breath.   
  
The lightning disappears and I faint falling to the floor. Waking up hours later to the horror of My dead father before Me, memories flooding back I get up Grabbing some clothes as i run out of the house.

After that I lived on the streets getting by only on scraps and other things I could find in the trash.

* * *

3 years later

* * *

 

I am now 12 years old, My hair long and dirty and the few clothes I own are ragged,oversized and dirty. I am now living in some narrow hallway at the quieter part of town.To say the least life has not been easy living like this, a shelter made out of some wooden plates, cardboard and other trash laying around. having to scavenge for food in the park and running from the police when getting noticed. I developed a sort of phobia for people caused by My father raping Me, so My day to day living consisted of running, hiding, scavenging for food and sleeping.

 

But recently I had started notice that a variety of owls has appeared, always sitting somewhere nearby looking. it makes my stomach turn, all these eyes looking My way. One day one of them suddenly comes soaring down from the sky with a letter in it’s beak, scaring the living shit out of Me, but it only drops the letter and flies away again.  
  
I look at the Mysterious envelope lying on the ground. Shrugging i pick it up Looking around My surroundings but there is nothing to be seen. I open the letter.

  


****** **  
** **Dear Mr.** **Amari** **,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

**Term begins on 1 September. we will send someone to pick you up.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Deputy Headmistress**

****** ****  
****  
**“** Hogwarts…? witchcraft ??? This has got to be some sick joke or something” I say out loud as I read the letter. but it’s says My name ? could it be real ? NO WAY!   
I tear up the letter getting up. it’s time for My daily round around the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! thanks for taking some precious time out of your day to read this <3  
> I just wanted to let you know that this is my very first attempt at writing a fanfic of my own so there is probably going to be some error’s here and there :P  
> **I feel so sorry for poor Leo :( **  
> And also English is not my native language but i am trying to correct any misspellings ehe…


	2. The sorting

one month later, when Leo is out and about he suddenly notices that a strange person has been following him for a while now. trying to lose the guy he takes the long way home to the alley, but as soon as he turns a corner he bumps into a bearded giant! Quickly scrambling to his feet again Leo tries to make a run for it, but the giant manages to grab his arm holding him back.   
  
“Whoa there fella! no need to be afraid. it’s only me Hagrid, You got the letter from Hogwarts yeah ?”  The giant chuckled. “LET ME GO!” Leo shouted at Hagrid, continuing to squirm and fight against his hold on him.   
  
“I'm sorry i can’t do that. Dumbledore did tell me ya wouldn’t come that easily, but no worries. We'll get ya sorted out real quick” Hagrid said and just then a funny looking, purple, triple-decker bus drove up to the side opening it’s doors. “Just in time” He said and dragged Leo into the bus.   
An old man was driving the bus, Leo studied the men cautiously. inside the bus there were multiple beds, occupied by only a few people. A shrunken head hanging in the front window caught his attention, it started talking to the giant. 

Leo stared wide eyed at the thing “i..it talked ?” he sad in shock, “Of course e did!” the weird thing replied making Leo shut his mouth, He was then led back into the bus by Hagrid. Apparently they were going to someplace called Diagon Alley.   
  


* * *

 

The bus ride only lasted about 5 minutes, the bus sped and warped in all directions making Leo sick before it stopped rather abruptly. Leo struggled to catch is breath as he stumbled out of the thing and what he saw surprised him. The streets were filled with people dressed in odd attires, and shops with weird names made up the street. Leo’s heart was beating fast, He was scared.   
  
Hagrid pulled out a list “Right… welcome to diagon alley! Just need to get ya some supplies now and then yer of to school” He sad whilst mumbling out some of the things written on the list. Leo thought about running away from Hagrid but as he turned around he managed to trip on the uneven cobblestone ground falling flat and scraping his face, He cursed, Hagrid noticed him lying  on the ground. “Whatcha doing down there Leonard ?” Hagrid questioned with a chuckle and pulled him up, he looked up and down at Leo like he was thinking very hard on something before he spoke “We'll need to get you some new clothes i recon” Leo only shrugged.

He was led into one of the stores that sold clothing and robes, a short petite lady scurried over looking Leo up and down while talking to Hagrid “ oh you poor boy we’ll get you some clothing. now come here” She said and pushed Leo into one of the fitting rooms “ I’ll need you to take of your shirt now” she told him and started to grab at his shirt. Leo panicked being trapped in the fitting room by the woman now trying to remove his clothing, he tried to fight off the woman but his shirt was so worn and old that it was ripped right off him. he froze.   
  


“Oh my” the woman gasped seeing the torn garment in her hands and the scars and bruises that littered Leo’s body, she closed the curtains to the fitting room not saying a word before she quickly took his measurements and leaving to get him some new clothing.   
  
After about 2 hours they and been to most of the shops and Hagrid had bought a lot of different stuff and clothes all for him as well as a hair cut. Leo being silent the whole time, looking down at the ground as they walked.

the last thing they picked up was a pygmy owl as white as snow.    
Leo watched in amazement at the beautiful creature, he had never seen an animal with such beauty and grace ever before. “Ye need to give him a name now” Hagrid said as he put the cage holding the owl atop of the cart they had carrying all his stuff.   
“He Is all mine ? But why am i getting all this ?” Leo said confused and unsure,   
“Of Course he is! you’ll need all this stuff for school. ye know ? Hogwarts the school of witchcraft and witchery! “ Hagrid stated proudly as he continued down the road turning into an alley. Leo decided to call his new pet Thyme. 

They were now at the train station, there were lots of other children dressed in robes with families and carts just like his. except he did not have a family... Leo didn't like big crowds like this, but Hagrid wouldn't let him escape and soon he was sent off with the train, told that he would see him again when the train arrived at it’s destination. Hogwarts.    
  
Leo walked warily passed all the compartments were other students were seated choosing a compartment in the back which was empty, he quickly made his way inside locking the door. the train ride was long, but Leo just could not relax one bit the whole way. to scared of what was going to happen to him now.    


* * *

The train came to a stop and all the students got of the train Leo following.  There He saw Hagrid which led him and all the other first year students to boats that would take them into this huge beautiful castle. Leo’s eyes were finally opened up to the magic and wonders of this place. When they arrived by the gates of Hogwarts an Old lady named McGonagall greeted them and told them about the ceremony and sorting that was going to take place.    
  
Leo noticed that a lot of the other students were staring and whispering behind his back, they were giving him odd looks no doubt because of his pointed ears. He had all but forgotten about how different he was, his old long hair usually covering them but now with shorter hair they were visible. Leo’s stomach churned, they were soon led into the great hall and he was forgotten by the other students, as they were in awe at the floating candles and all the other students sitting at different tables. some greeting each other passing relatives and friends among the older students seated by the tables.   
  
Leo hung his head,  _ “so i'm a freak here as well _ ” he thought following the others. He looked up at what he could only guess being the teacher's table inspecting the different adults. he recognised Hagrid sitting at one end but all the others were complete strangers, one teacher caught his eye in particular. it was a man with long dark hair, wearing only black holding a sour expression on his face. Dark eyes meeting green ones making him flinch, the man raised an eyebrow at this. Leo turned his gaze away quickly, scowling.   
  
The headmaster Dumbledore held a welcoming speech before listing the new students that were to be sorted into their appropriate houses. one by one they got up and sat on a chair, an old dusty hat was then placed atop of their heads and it proceeded to announce which house they would be in.   
  
Leo found the hat really creepy, and he was soon called out. The hat was placed on his head. “hmmm… you have a troubled mind… but a promising one at that… i think it’ll be. SLYTHERIN!” the hat announced, the slytherin table cheering and clapping for their new member. Leo got up and slowly made his way sitting at the edge of his house table. neither greeting anyone or meeting their eyes, he just kept looking down into the table.   
“Well this one's certainly rude!” one of the other slytherins said giving him a sour expression the other slytherins also staring at Leo. He felt like disappearing then and there, but there were too many people here for him to make an escape so he had to stay put, for now that is. 

After the sorting and some more speeches from the headmaster a feast appeared before them, Leo only picked at his food to  nauseous to eat anything at the moment. The other slytherins eating and laughing enjoying the food, after the feast one of the older slytherins, a head boy, was leading them to the dungeons and informing them of the different rules, passwords and who their head of house was. Namely Severus snape the potions master.   
  


Leo cursed silently at that, He could already predict that this was going to be hell. Even more so when he got to his chambers which he were to be sharing with three other people one of them Draco Malfoy. The boys tried to greet Leo, but he flinched and backed away his heart beating faster, breathing fast. He walking to the bed furthest away from the others, diving under the covers not bothering even unpacking, Draco and the others gave him a look of pure disgust.   
Leo did not care, he was not planning on staying long.   



	3. The escape ?

**Chapter 3**

Leo Pov

The room is dark, and the only sound I can hear is the loud and annoying snoring of three other teenage boys sleeping near Me. _ ”This is  my cue”    _ I think as I throw the covers off, not grabbing anything and sneaking out of the room. making My way into the common room and double checking that there are no other students still awake I quickly leave through the wall marked by a big snake.

The dungeon hallways are damp and cold making me Shiver, I take a deep breath before looking around and Quickly but silently i run in one of the directions, after a while of making various turns here and there I am met with a dead end. “Shit... it’s like a fucking maze down here” I curse under My breath as i turn around to back track. After a while of running and meeting various dead ends and strange room’s you finally reach the exit to the dungeons.  _ “finally!” _ I think as i cheer inside my thoughts.

I run up the stairs not paying much attention which is bad thinking on my part and a strong hand suddenly grips my shoulder making me turn sharply. I meet the eyes of no other than Severus Snape. “Fuck” cursing loudly I throw off his arm and run as fast as I can up the remainder of the stairs “I need to get out of here!” I exclaim loudly hearing heavy footsteps following Me. Of course not remembering the way I end up at another dead end. “just my luck…”you mutter breathing heavily from all the running. I turn around facing My defeat.

“are you done running around now Mr.Amari ? cause i would very much like some sleep...” Snape’s deep dark eyes gaze upon Me, an unimpressed expression masking his face. In fact, he looks to be really annoyed. I shiver, the fear setting in as I scan the area. No other way through but past him.

Taking a deep breath I try to make a run for it.  _ “Omfh!”  _ I am once again grabbed by the arm and pushed into the nearby wall. “Let go of me !” I hiss at him whilst trying to fight him off. He is of course… on a whooole other level than Me, not even budging from the spot as I continue to scramble.

“now now... Dumbledore told me you might be difficult to handle, but trying to run away this soon? i would never have guessed”  He sneered.

 

I'm breathing hard. faster and faster I gasp for air, My vision is fading now and dark spots are filling it. I can just make out a concerned look coming from snape before everything goes black. The stress and anxiety taking over and becoming too much as i faint.

 

**Snape looked in shock at the limp boy he held in his arms, carrying him to the hospital wing.**

Opening My eyes I stare up at some sort of white sealing above, the smell of sterile hospital filling My nose. Groaning displeased as I sit up. A middle aged woman is looking at Me with kind and concerned eyes. Furrowing My brows i advert my eyes down at my hands, trailing the white lines all over My arms before pulling My sleeves down to cover them.

“How are you feeling my dear ? i must say it was quite a shock when i saw snape carrying you in here. I did not expect anyone in here on the first day of school, but there is nothing wrong. just the lack of sleep and too much stress it seems” the lady said looking down and writing at some papers, probably some report about Me.”I will give you some supplements for your diet, now remember to take them with each meal until the box is empty” she handed Me a small box with some pills.

 

I studied the pill box for a moment before sticking it in one of the pocket’s on My school cardigan “can i go now ?” I ask in a lazy manner rewarding me with a sour look “Yes. yes. you may leave” she replies before writing some more on her clip board and disappearing into what seems to be her office,

Grabbing The school robe thingy I was wearing earlier from a chair I get up and leave the room. they were obviously not going to let Me leave this place and they were monitoring the halls for unruly students after curfew, so if I was going to have a chance at escaping I had to first learn the paths and times when the teacher were roaming the halls.  


* * *

Needing to grab a few things before lunch and classes start I headed towards the dungeons barely remembering the way and making a few wrong turns here and there. At last Standing outside the entrance to the slytherin common room I could hear muffled talking and laughing from the other side of the stone wall, when I walked in everyone became silent, all eyes on Me and the looks they were all giving Me… far from pleasant. _ “Okay… keep yourself together now Leo, you can do this”  _ I encouraged myself as i bit my lip and looking down to avoid the eyes staring you down. trying to keep calm as I passed by the students making My way into the dorm.

Luckily the room is empty and I let go of a shaky breath, not even knowing I was holding it in until now. I found my worn leather bag and proceeded to stuff it with the essentials like a pen and a notebook, almost forgetting My class schedule on my way out. I took a deep breath once more before i ventured out passing the judgemental eyes of all the slytherins that were spending their small window of freedom on just sitting around catching up with friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry for not posting more sooner. but i had "writer block" or whatever they call it haha. this chapter is short, but i just had to get it out of the way :P feel free to come with ideas and tips <3


End file.
